


Safe Place

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Wolfstar Raises Harry AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus and Sirius drop Harry off at a muggle daycare centre and run into a little trouble.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! s/o to lee for the scenario!!! tw for homophobia, but not violent homophobia. ty for supporting my work!

Remus was nervous.

Regulus and Michael were visiting Michael’s family up in Nottingham, and Sirius had work all day. After all the Order stuff passed, Sirius got a job enchanting muggle transport machines for wizard use. Cars, motorcycles, buses, boats, all sorts. Remus was very proud of him.

Usually, this meant Remus would watch Harry during the day. But Remus also got a job.

Remus was proud to say he got a job at the local library. It was simple, check in books, put them back where they came from, help guests find books, and read to kids during the children’s hour. 

So Remus needed to find a babysitter, but he couldn’t get one in time, all their usual ones busy. So he resorted to a daycare.

Sirius was apprehensive, not wanting Harry to accidentally show a bit of magic. He’s managed to make a few books fall off the shelves in their home a few months ago, so it was appropriate for Sirius to be worried.

“It’s just seven hours, Pads.” Remus said, putting on Sirius’ jacket for him. “He’ll be fine on his own for seven hours. I mean, he’s gone days without doing anything.”

“I know but… it still worries me.” Sirius sighed. “I wish Reg were looking after him.”

“I know you do but… He’s not here. This is the best we have to do for Harry.” Remus said.

“At least we’re dropping him off together.” Sirius smiled softly.

“Speaking of dropping him off…” Remus turned to the hallway, “Harry! Where are you, you little bugger?!”

Harry giggled from the living room and came running in, holding his shoes in his hands, “I-I can’t tie them, Moony!”

“Come here and let me help you then.” Remus smiled, crouching down to put on and tie Harry’s shoes.

Sirius smiled. He loved his little family so much. They meant the world to him. He’d do anything for him.

Remus finished up with Harry’s shoes and picked him up, “Ready?”

Harry nodded and held onto Remus. Sirius put his hand on Remus’ shoulder and apparated them to the back parking lot of the daycare.

Harry was used to apparating by now, so he just giggled, “Again!”

“We can do it again when we pick you up, okay?” Remus said, walking to the front with Sirius.

Sirius held the door open for Remus. Inside, children were running around and playing with all the different things. Some moms chatted in the corner, catching up before 

A woman came up to Sirius and Remus with a clipboard, “One of you must be Mr. Lupin, I presume?” She asked with a smile.

“That’s me. You’re Mandy, right?” Remus shook the girl's hand.

“Yep! We chatted on the phone this morning. You must be Harry.” Mandy tickled at Harry’s belly, causing him to giggle and hide his face in Remus’ shoulder. 

Remus grinned, “Thank you again for taking him so last minute.”

“Of course!” Mandy grinned. She looked to Sirius, “And you are?”

“Sirius Black, Remus’s fiance.” Sirius smiled.

“Very nice to meet you. I promise you both Harry will be well taken care of.” Mandy assured.

Remus felt settled. They’ve never gotten a bad reaction to them admitting they’re engaged, but he always got nervous. 

A lady turned her head to the couple, glaring at them slyly. She was blonde and wore mom jeans with an obnoxiously yellow blouse.

“Well, go on and let Harry play, I just need you to sign some papers.” Mandy said, flipping through the papers on her clipboard. 

As Remus went to the counter on the side wall to sign papers, Harry went off to play with the other kids. 

Harry started to play with a blonde boy, building blocks together. They were like the ones he had at home.

The lady who glared at Sirius and Remus earlier frowned when she saw Harry play with the boy, “Liam, do not play with him. He’s not good for you.”

Sirius snapped his head to the lady, “Excuse me? That was quite rude, wasn’t it?”

The lady raised her eyebrow and turned to Sirius, “I just don’t want my son to be corrupted by the wrong sort.” She said.

Something about her tone reminded Sirius of Snape. And that made Sirius instantly hate this lady.

“What do you mean ‘wrong sort?’” Sirius snapped. “Just because I’m gay?”

“Well when you put it that way…” The lady smirked. The other ladys around her chuckled quietly.

“Like you lot aren’t any better! Judging people you don’t know because of who they love! And why take it out on my son!” Sirius raised his voice. “You’re just a bigoted bitch!”

Remus looked up at that point, “Sirius!” He scolded.

Mandy looked up as well, “What’s going on?”

“Blonde one over here is homophobic, and I honestly don’t want my kid staying here, where you allow people like this to just spew their hatred!”

“You’re one to talk! You’re going to corrupt my son with your disgusting lifestyle!” The lady said.

“Kendra!” Mandy snapped, “I will not have that talk in my business!”

“How could you let them be here?! It’s unnatural!” The lady, now Kendra said.

“Your bleached hair is unnatural! We all know you’re a brunette.” Mandy snapped. “Now take your son and leave. I don’t want you here anymore.”

Kendra scoffed, “Liam, come here, we’re going to Auntie Jill’s house.” 

Liam frowned and waved goodbye to Harry, and soon left with his mum.

Mandy sighed, “I am so sorry about that. She’s always been a hassle, but she's never been like that before. I promise, all the staff here is perfectly accepting.”

Sirius sighed, “I'm sorry too. I need to watch my mouth.”

“And I’m going to be late for work.” Remus butted in, “Sirius, we’ll talk later. Mandy, it was so nice to meet you. I have to go.”

Remus kissed Sirius’s cheek and dashed out the door. 

Sirius sighed when Rmeus left, “Again, I’m sorry… I’ve been trying to get better at controlling my anger.”

“No, no, it’s completely understandable.” Mandy assured.

Sirius looked at Harry, “Just… us three have been through a lot… Harry’s parents died… four years ago. We were best mates in school… I’m his godfather and… It’s just been hard.”

Mandy looked sad, “Oh god… that's terrible. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. We’ve… mostly healed. Some days are harder than the others. I just can’t do well with people attacking those I love.” Sirius looked down at his feet. 

Mandy placed a hand on Sirius’ shoulder, “I’ll make sure Harry is safe.”

Sirius smiled, “Thank you… I should get going as well. Work and all.”

“Well it was very nice meeting you, Sirius.” Mandy nodded. “Pick up time is at five, yes?”

Sirius nodded, “Yep, we’ll both be here to pick him up.”

“Perfect.” Mandy grinned. She turned back to the kids, “Who wants a story?”

The kids cheered and Sirius smiled. He waved goodbye to Harry and made his way to work, knowing Harry was in a safe place. But he also knew he was going to have to explain to him that not everyone liked Moony and Paddy being together. But that was a conversation for another day. Now, he was just happy to be with the ones he loved.


End file.
